


S.O.S.

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent vasquez's fist name is Susan btw, CorporationSuperCat, Cute, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I really like Susan, Sanvers - Freeform, alex is a little shit, lena and cat get along, my hand slipped all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat Grant has Kara Zor-El scribed into her wrist. She doesn’t realize the implications until Superman shows up in Metropolis.Lena Luthor has Kara Danvers etched into her skin. She intends to never meet the girl until a much too bright reporter shows up in her office.Kara doesn’t seem to have soul marks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off the song S.O.S. by Joseph.
> 
> Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVPZADVYqdI

Cat Grant has _Kara Zor-El_ scribed into her wrist. She doesn’t realize the implications until Superman shows up in Metropolis.

Lena Luthor has _Kara Danvers_ etched into her skin. She intends to never meet the girl until a much too bright reporter shows up in her office.

Kara doesn’t seem to have soul marks. The same as Superman, coincidentally. It only adds to Cat’s list of evidence. The bare skin crushes Lena when they shake hands, hers still sweaty from a name she thought she’d never hear spoken.

Lena watches and waits, guesses, correctly. Cat runs, because Kara is her age but isn’t and the girl has so much to live for (and nothing tying her to Cat).

Cat doesn’t expect Lena to be at the dinner. Neither expect to be sat beside each other. Though it’s fitting, if Cat came back they’d be the two most powerful people in National City.

 _Excluding the girl in tattoo ink on their wrists_.

They chat, too politely, until Lena scratches at her wrist, her bracelet riding up. Cat gasps, how was that possible?

Cat’s wrist itches relentlessly, she looks around. This only happens when Kara is near. Lena frowns at her wrist and looks to the door. Cat looks to the window in time to grab Lena and push them both under the table.

Supergirl smashes through the glass, she’s battered and bleeding. Bleeding? Cat rushes to her, it’s a foolish pull that she can’t ignore. She doesn’t mind that Lena is kneeling on Supergirl’s other side. Lena Luthor is as good as they come is she deserves Kara Danvers.

Cat almost smiles, maybe soulmates really do save you? Quite literally.

Lena and Cat look up to see the winged alien land on the balcony railing. They both realize then and there that they’ll stand between this demon and Supergirl.

“You know this is quite rude, crashing our party here?” Cat’s hands are on her hips and her pulse is racing, but even Lena can’t see the fear spiking through her.

The alien sneers and drops from the railing. Lena stands and remembers the lessons Lex drilled into her. The rage she could call upon, that dropped men to their knees. The alien quirks its head at her.

“Try me.” Even Cat’s eyes widen at the venom dripping from her voice.

So, Lena knows.

The alien laughs and walks forward. It’s brazen and larger than the light spilling out on the balcony had shown. It towers over the women, but neither flinch.

“What stupid creatures you are.” Its voice is gravely and deep and slithers down their spines. “You humans are so weak.”

“Not as weak as your dead-ass is about to be.”

The monster looks up in time to catch a laser pulse in the chest. It staggers back as Alex Danvers leaps onto the table, not bothering to go around it. She hops down over Supergirl and fires another burst.

The alien roars and catches the bolt with its arm. It charges as Alex fires, it is much too fast.

A cape wraps around all three women and Alex smiles. She grabs Cat and Lena, both a little limp from shock, and lunges for the table. She’s intimately aware of what Supergirl’s heat vision sounds like.

“How?” The alien stumbles, it is burned and won’t get back up tonight.

“They’re my family.” Kara’s eyes are still red and she holds her broken ribs with one hand. “I won’t let you hurt them.”

DEO agents swarm the ballroom and Kara turns to the three women under the table. The smiles that greet her calm the Kryptonian adrenaline equivalent that races through her veins. She beams back and stumbles forward, she will never fear falling again. Not when three pairs of arms are always there to catch her.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex might have been the smuggest person either Cat or Lena had ever met. She didn’t stop grinning at them, with pointed looks to their wrists, the entire ride back to the DEO. Alex cradled Kara's head in her lap and if Alex was a weaker person she would quake under Cat’s and Lena’s stares. Their fingers nearly twitched with the want to hold Kara.

Alex and Hank loaded Kara onto a gurney, she wasn’t bleeding anymore, but she’d spend the night on the sun table just to be safe. Alex brushed her fingers through Kara’s hair and wiggled her eyebrows at the two women tailing the gurney.

Lena leaned toward Cat, “I’ll hold her down if you wipe that smug look off her face.”

Cat’s eyes narrowed, “Deal.”

Alex laughed and led them into the “Sunroom”. Hank lifted Kara onto the table and turned to the three women. Alex with her arms folded over her chest, still with the most ridiculous smirk on her face that Hank had ever seen.

“You sure this is a good idea, Alex?” Hank didn’t like this. Nor the smirk on Alex. Something was going on and Hank was getting a headache. He wasn’t paid enough for this.

“Oh it’s a great idea, Director, trust me.” Alex grinned.

Hank wouldn’t trust Alex as far as he could throw her. Which was actually quite a long ways. Maybe Hank needed a new saying? Lucy came to the door and Hank heaved a sigh of relief. Aliens he could deal with, human women? Not so much.

Alex closed the door behind Hank and turned back to the CEOs. Cat did not look happy, Lena looked like she’d be more than happy to join her brother in prison after a quick murder. Alex beamed.

“So, you both have my sister’s name on your wrists.”

Lena glanced at Cat, that was news to her. Cat scoffed at her look and pulled her watch from her wrist. _Kara Zor-El_ sat boldly against her pale skin. Lena looked at her own wrist, removing the bracelet she wore. _Kara Danvers._

Alex smirked harder and leaned against the sun table. Cat frowned and spoke in clipped words, “So, the DEO keeps tabs on people’s soul marks now?”

Alex only laughed and shook her head. “No, Ms. Grant, but Kara and I don’t keep many secrets from each other and she does have X-ray vision.” Both women bristled at that and Alex held up her hands, “She tries very hard to not look at people’s wrists. She wears the glasses for a reason, you know. But if she spends enough time with someone, it’s bound to happen eventually.”

Lena frowned, “So she knows she has two soulmates and no soul marks?”

Alex’s eyes glittered, “Who said she doesn’t have soul marks?” Cat’s and Lena’s eyes widened. “Well, I suppose you’d think that since you’ve never seen her without pants.”

Cat glanced at Lena and both of their cheeks tinged pink. Cat cleared her throat, “So where is Kara’s soul mark?”

“Who said there was only one soul mark?” Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing. Then she steeled her features and all but glared at the women over Kara’s body. “I’ve known Kara since we were both children. She is the most loving person I’ve ever met. You have no idea how much pain your names caused her when we were little, the pain you still cause her.”

Alex's eyes flashed and both Lena and Cat listened with rapt attention. “No one else has two soul marks, she never wears shorts above her thighs.” Alex turned bodily toward Cat, “You left her.”

Cat rocked back on her heels and grimaced, but Alex only plowed on. “You left because you were scared that your name wasn’t on her body. You never once asked her and as intuitive as you are, you sure did miss her feelings for you.” Something dark passed over Alex’s face, “Or you ignored her.”

Cat swallowed but Alex turned to Lena. “And you. When Kara watched her only remaining family member fall to your brother’s plots, she broke inside. He’s why Kara didn’t strap on a cape at eighteen.”

Lena scowled, her brother’s legacy would always follow her. “She was terrified of the Luthor name, but she still went to interview you when asked. She gave you the benefit of the doubt and not because your name is on her leg.” Lena looked up and Alex’s fists hit the sun table. “She’s that good of a person! She believes in everyone, god knows she’s had to work to be accepted herself.”

Both women’s shoulders droop. They met Alex’s eyes and Alex softened. “Do you really think she doesn’t have enough love for the both of you?”

Lena teared up. No one had ever loved her, not even her parents, except Lex _and how can she be sure of that anymore?_ Cat closed her eyes and Alex watched as the two decided their paths. She wouldn’t leave Kara with them until she was sure.

Cat looked up first and the determination on her face pulled a smile from Alex. “I love her.”

Alex turned her gaze to Lena. Lena hitched a half smile, “She’s the only one who treats me like a person instead of a monster.”

“Well, then,” Alex clapped her hands and headed toward the door. “There are chairs if you want to stay, I have a feeling you three will need to talk for a while.” She smirked before closing the door, “If either of you hurt her though, I’ve got a whole host of aliens at my disposal, just saying~”

Cat watched the door click shut and the glass walls around the room darkened. Lena sighed beside her and they looked at each other. “This is going to be… interesting? Isn’t it?”

Lena shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, “If her sister thinks she’s okay with it, maybe we have a chance?” Lena took one of the chairs next to the wall and pulled it up to Kara’s side. She motioned for Cat to sit before grabbing another chair and pulling it to the other side of Kara’s bed.

With a tilt of her head, Cat took the seat and finally let her eyes settle on Kara’s prone figure. She’d kept away for so long, but there wasn’t a thing between her and Kara now. She laced her fingers with Kara’s and something broken inside her seemed to mend. Cat hadn’t realized how close she’d been to crying, but the tears were far too much to hold back now.

They’d lost so much _time._

Lena sat across from Cat, saw the emotions raging over her face, and looked to Kara. She wasn’t good at sharing, but for this woman, she would learn. She cupped Kara’s hand in hers and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kara was so warm, Lena wondered what it would feel like to wake up next to such warmth. How did she deserve such warmth? After everything her namesake had done, how was this happiness blooming through her chest even allowed? She watched as the sunny Danvers she’d fallen for slept.

Lena realized she’d do anything to see this woman smile. She kissed Kara’s knuckles and graciously ignored Cat’s quiet sobs. They did have a lot to talk about, but not right this instant. They needed a moment to soak in their sun.

* * *

  

They talked for hours, exchanging stories, first about Kara and then about themselves. Neither of them had very nourishing childhoods but if love was what they lacked then determination was what they gained. Lena had always respected Cat, but now she saw the older woman was much more impressive than she’d first expected.

“You punched the attorney general for getting handsy?” Lena hadn’t laughed this much in ages. Cat was a fantastic conversation partner. Their sarcasm and wit matched each other magnificently.

Cat scoffed and tossed the hand that wasn’t still clutching Kara’s flippantly, “We were alone and he certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone why he’d gotten that bruise. We both played it off like he’d walked into a pole.”

Lena shook her head and her gaze fell to Kara. “Do you think this is going to work out?” She whispered and if the room hadn’t been almost silent Cat wouldn’t have heard her.

Cat held her flippant reply and looked at Kara. She nodded, “If there’s anyone who can keep the two of us out of trouble it’s Kara. And Alex was right, she does have enough love for both of us.” She glanced up at Lena and smiled, “I know you haven’t been around for too long, but even you have to know that Supergirl can make anything work.”

Lena chuckled, “I suppose the both of us can play nicely, if the prize is big enough, hmm?”

Cat tilted her head and smirked, “Or you could say we both got double the prize. The three most powerful people in National City? Talk about a true dream team.”

“Huh,” Lena pulled on her lip and thought, Cat was right. “I can’t imagine what the tabloids would say.”

The very nearly feral grin that Cat pulled perked all of Lena’s interests, “Well, that’s why you don’t run a media empire.”

* * *

 

 Alex came in hours later. She’d had a long night. Two other aliens had shown their not-so-pretty faces and the DEO was sent after them. She stopped at the door, leaned against the frame, and smiled at the scene before her.

Lena and Cat still clutched Kara’s hands. Lena was slumped over the table, quite undignified really, and Cat was snoring softly, neck bent in a way that was sure to ache in the morning.

Alex walked softly to Kara’s feet and squeezed her still booted toes. She was looking much better, the sun table was a gorgeous thing. Kara’s toe twitched under her hand and Alex glanced up to see Kara’s eyes flutter open.

Kara smiled up at Alex, “They probably shouldn’t sit under these lights for so long, can’t they get sunburnt?” Alex squeezed again, the happiness in Kara’s eyes brought tears to Alex’s.

“Yes, but the lights are angled at you,” Alex nodded to Kara’s hands, “and you’ve already moved their hands off the table. Lena’s hair is covering her just fine. It may bleach a bit though.”

Kara glanced at Lena and hummed, “I like her dark hair, but I don’t think blond would be too bad either.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “You wouldn’t care if they were both bald.”

The beaming smile that hit Alex made her feel a hundred times better, “I dunno, their hair’s really nice.”

With a scoff, Alex whacked Kara’s boot and headed toward the door. “Goodnight, idiot.”

Kara grinned again and called after her softly, “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Kara.” Alex smiled from the door and leaned on the handle.

“And Alex,” Kara’s grin faded to a grateful smile, “Thank you.”

Alex only nodded before heading out of the room. She stretched and winced, that horned asshole really did a number on her arms. Her phone dinged and Alex grimaced at the time, 1:13 am. Her grimace faded at the name displayed on her home screen.

 _You coming to bed or what? –_ Maggie Sawyer <3

Alex typed while she walked, her motorcycle awaited her in the garage.

_Sorry, I had a date with an alien, I’m on my way!_

_If you’re talking about any alien but your sister, we’re going to have words._

_Well her too, but this one had horns and tried to rip me apart._

_I really hope that’s not a terrible dick reference._

Alex almost dropped her helmet. And the next text had her double timing it home.

_I mean, if you’re into that I have a few toys we could try out sometime?_

* * *

 

Cat groaned as she woke up. She’d need hours of massage to realign her back and neck. She turned to Kara and gasped, blue eyes she knew so well looked back at her. The tears in Cat’s eyes came back full force but they didn’t spill over, Cat was much too happy to deal with puffed up eyes today.

“Good morning,” Cat whispered, she didn’t know if Kara was fully healed yet, and hangovers always left Cat noise-sensitive. She couldn’t imagine what Kryptonian senses would be like.

Kara grinned and it was again the most beautiful thing Cat had ever seen. She still couldn’t get over Kara’s smiles, she never would, obviously. “Where’s Carter?”

If Cat’s chest hadn’t burst already, it certainly did now. She pulled Kara’s hand to her lips and smiled, “He’s with his father for the weekend.”

Kara smiled and twitched. Lena sighed and sat up. Cat and Kara both turned to watch her shake her head and finally catch sight of Kara. “Kara” Lena’s eyes lit up and Kara beamed up at her.

“Hey.” Cat glanced down at Kara. She hadn’t heard that shyness in a while. Lena and Kara must not have gotten close yet. Cat felt a twinge, would she be okay watching them fall in love?

Kara’s fingers tightened around hers and Cat jumped. She shook her head and smiled. _Oh, Kara_.

Lena’s free hand came up to touch Kara’s cheek, “Are you alright?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “I had my three favorite women protecting me, of course I’m alright.”

Lena flushed and ducked her head, “You sister was the only one who really did anything.”

“I dunno, you and Cat are pretty fearsome, I certainly wouldn’t want to go against you two and Alex all at once.” Kara tilted her head and grinned.

“What about just two of us?” Lena’s eyes were light but guarded. She didn’t want to push too far. It was mostly a joke.

Kara frowned in confusion and then her eyes widened. She coughed a little and blushed. But to Lena’s relief, she certainly didn’t seem upset.

“Wait, wait, are we cracking sex jokes already?” Cat sat up straighter and leaned forward. Kara rolled her eyes and laughed. “Because, I’ve never had a threesome, so I may need a little while to stock up on jokes.”

Both Kara and Lena turned to Cat in surprise. Cat frowned, “What? How many threesomes have you two had?”

Kara went beet red and Lena shook her head. “I haven’t dated since Lex went to prison.”

Cat’s smile faded and she looked at Lena, “Well, we’ll just have to fix that won’t we?”

Kara hadn’t seen Cat on a mission in a long while, she was looking forward to it. “We should probably head out though.” Kara sat up, and gently pulled her hands away from the two women so she could hop off the sun table. She had an ache to fly and to shower. “I should probably shower before any dating too.”

Cat’s head whipped around so she could smirk at Lena. “My shower’s pretty big if you want to get a jump on those sex jokes.”

Kara spun around, her mouth hanging open in shock, “Cat!”

Lena glanced at Cat, a smirk tugging at her lips, “I mean,” She nodded toward Kara, “If she’s not interested, I’ll take you up on the offer.” Lena didn’t think Kara could look any more shocked than she did. Apparently, she was wrong.

Cat all but barked out a laugh, “I like you!”

Kara threw up her hands, her cheeks tinged pink, and marched toward the door. “Alex! They’re ganging up on me!” Kara walked out into the main DEO room and looked around. She was sure Alex would be here. She always was the day after Kara was hurt. “Agent Susan? Where’s Alex?”

Agent Vasquez turned with a slight smile, “Ma’am, really, you can just call me Susan. And Agent Danvers went home last night, she hasn’t come in yet this morning.”

Supergirl frowned, “I’ll call you Susan when you start calling me Kara, at least within the DEO.” Agent Vasquez chuckled, but made no indications that she would ever call Supergirl, Kara. “Oh! Was Alex smiling?”

Lena and Cat looked around the main room, but they stayed close to Kara. They’d been too worried to look last night and there was a lot to take in.

Agent Vasquez nodded, “Yes, Agent Danvers was smiling when she left.”

Kara laughed, “She left me for Maggie!”

Agent Vasquez chuckled too, “Ah yes, I should have realized.”

“Well, we’re heading out, tell J'onn to take it easy!”

Kara practically skipped down the hallway. Cat looked half disgusted and half in love, “And to think,” She whispered to Lena. “Just yesterday she was bleeding all the way down this hallway.”

Lena watched as Kara’s grin widened, “How good is her hearing, by the way?”

“Well,” Cat grinned and lowered her voice even further, “If you say you want her bent over your desk and moaning your name while she’s flying around the city, I bet she’d come to you real quick.”

Kara ran into a wall and continued through it. Lena’s eyebrows shot up and she nodded. “I will… keep that in mind.”

Kara apologized to the scientists in the lab beyond the wall and frowned at Cat when she climbed back out of the hole she’d made. “Cat, I’m almost sure that’s illegal.”

Cat shrugged, “Well you don’t work directly for either of us so…”

The blush creeping up Kara’s neck was very appealing. Lena found Cat’s techniques quite suitable, she could probably learn a lot from this woman. She went up and took Kara’s hand, “I would never ask you to bend over my desk.” Kara frowned but the blush continued. “After all, it’s a very expensive desk.”

Lena glanced pointedly at the hole in the DEO’s wall. Cat laughed and walked past Kara, patting her shoulder, “She’s got you there.”

Kara pouted and Lena quirked an eyebrow, “Unless… you want to be bent over my desk?” Lena interlocked their fingers and chewed on her lip.

Kara stammered, “I mean, no, well, yes, I-” She swallowed and breathed out harshly. “I... wouldn’t mind… if you asked?”

Lena looked up at her in surprise and a slow grin spread across her face. “Well, then I guess I’ll put in an order for a spare desk.” Kara blushed harder.

Cat watched the two from further up the hallway. She didn’t feel that twinge in her gut this time. Maybe it was Kara’s glance in her direction, almost looking for permission. Kara was hers, but also Lena’s, and maybe, with some time, they’d all be each others'?

Kara took Cat’s hand too and walked with both of them out of the DEO. She didn’t ask for a car and Lena got her first flight with Supergirl. Cat didn’t scream this time, she just pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek and whispered about how good Lena’s hair would contrast against her bedsheets. Kara blushed even harder and couldn’t respond to Lena’s questioning gaze.

They landed on Cat’s balcony. Kara didn’t let either of them go, she just pulled them closer into a hug and sighed happily. Cat closed her eyes and wound her hand into Kara’s cape. She hadn’t had a Kara hug in a long while, she’d missed this dearly.

Lena nuzzled into Kara’s neck. She would never get over how warm Kara was or how nice human… alien contact was. The Luthor family was not exactly touchy-feely.

Kara hummed contentedly and kissed Lena and Cat on the tops of their heads. “I’m really glad I crashed into your party.” Lena chuckled in response and Cat hummed, her fingers digging into Kara’s suit.

“I’m not mad Cat.” Kara kissed the top of her head again and gave Lena a gentle squeeze. “I assume Alex talked to you both. I’m just glad to have you both in my life now.” Cat nodded against her and Kara smiled. She turned to Lena who looked up at her in question and she kissed Lena. “I know you have all the best qualities of your brother.”

Lena blushed and blinked rapidly. Kara was the only one to recognize that Lex even had good qualities. Even Superman didn’t recognize them anymore.

Cat pulled back from Kara, reluctantly, but she scrubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. “Well, I’m going to shower, you both are more than welcome to join me.” Cat extracted herself from Kara’s hold and sauntered toward her penthouse.

Kara looked down at Lena and shrugged. Lena turned to watch Cat go and hummed in appreciation. Kara looked up and sucked in a breath, Cat’s shirt and pants were already on the floor, her bra soon to follow. Kara really liked the black thong Cat was wearing, she wondered what it would look like on the floor.

What would Cat look like on the floor? Kara shivered.

“Well, I hadn’t thought about how good Cat Grant is in bed, but I’m certainly starting to wonder.” Lena glanced up at Kara, saw the hunger in her eyes. “If- if it’s alright for me to come too that is.”

Kara looked at Lena. That same hunger was still in her eyes and it was Lena’s turn to shiver. “Oh, you’ll cum too, don’t worry.” Kara laughed and lifted Lena in her arms.

“When I said 'you’re welcome to join me', I meant 'you better be joining me'!” Cat’s voice came from the bathroom. Kara smiled, she’d shouted for Lena’s sake.

The shower turned on and Kara moved quickly enough to take Lena’s breath away. Cat was naked, her arm in the water spray and Kara stopped right behind her. She glanced at Lena and waggled her eyebrows, Cat apparently didn’t do spin class for nothing. Lena rolled her eyes but she couldn’t deny, Cat Grant had a nice ass.

“Kara, stop staring at my butt and get undressed.” Cat adjusted the temperature one more time and stepped in.

Lena turned when she felt a light breeze and was met with a truly amazing amount of toned muscle. It was everywhere, Lena felt assaulted. She sort of hoped that she’d get assaulted. Lena didn’t see Kara wink at Cat, who was in a very similar mental place as Lena.

“Can I help you with your dress Miss?” Kara beamed when Lena’s eyes finally met hers. All Lena could do was nod. Kara didn’t use her super speed, she stepped against Lena and slid the zipper her fingers found down Lena’s back, oh so slowly.

Cat was slightly disappointed that she couldn’t see Kara’s abs anymore but the skin of Lena’s back was almost equally compelling. When Lena was down to her heels and more than a little red in the face, Kara shifted her hands to Lena’s hips and maneuvered her into the shower.

Cat was quite happy with how her weekend turned out. She and Lena learned many new things about shower sex with someone who could levitate. And where Kara’s soul marks happened to be. They were in a very nice place for kissing. Kara seemed to have endless energy, though. Lena only lasted to hour two and, of course, Cat had to outlast her.

Kara smiled, two hours and another minute and both of her gorgeous girlfriends were laid out on their bed, exhausted. She felt like the luckiest person alive. Kara crawled in between Cat and Lena and grinned when their arms flopped over her chest and stomach. She tucked them in and fell asleep. Two heartbeats thudded quietly beside her.

* * *

 

_I thought you barely knew Lena? Did you already sleep with her?_

_Omg did you sleep with Cat too?_

_At the same time?_

_Are they good in bed?_

_Shit, that was Maggie._

_That was not me, I swear, if you send me details I will die Kara._

_Don’t do it._

_I s2g._

Kara grinned at the messages and swiped to her camera screen. Cat and Lena would probably both kill her, but it was only to Alex. Kara couldn’t help the goofy grin on her face as the camera turned to include Lena, practically buried against Kara’s side, and Cat with bedhead the tabloids would consume.

Kara sent the picture and put her phone back on the nightstand. She snuggled back into the bed, careful not to break through the mattress (it happened once and Alex never let her live it down. Eliza stared and made a comment about bed wetting being easier to deal with, but she'd been smiling too), and tucked Lena and Cat back against her.

She’d never felt so warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr at Poppy'sSuperGirl.


End file.
